Chaos Reigns- A Confrontation
by GabsKat
Summary: Set in the Chaos Reigns Universe. Sirius and Remus confront Severus for 'attacking' Harry during his first Quidditch game. Set between Chapter 11 and 12. WARNING: Dumbledore bashing... if you haven't figured it out yet.


Sirius marched through the halls of Hogwarts, stalking his prey. He 'wasn't allowed' to confront Snivelous 'in front of students' because 'it might cause a scene.' To hell with Hestia and her moronic rules. If he wanted to create a scene, then by Merlin, he would. Remus, who was silently stalking next to him, didn't seem to think that it was a bad idea. Sirius could literally smell the anger rolling off of his best friend. Finally, blessedly, they cornered Snape in Dumbledore's office.

Sirius charged forward, completely forgetting his wand, and shoved Severus into a wall.

"What the hell were you doing to my son?!" He raged, pressing his forearm hard against Severus' throat.

"Sirius, he can't answer if he can't draw breath," Remus said, deceptively calm. Dumbledore rose to interfere, but Remus turned on him. "Sit down, old man. We'll deal with you in just a moment."

Sirius eased up enough for Severus to speak. "Wasn't …. me…." was all he managed to gasp out before Sirius slammed his arm down again.

"I saw you! You had all the classic markers! Eye contact, no blinking, intense concentration, general shady background!" Sirius yelled pressing just a bit harder.

"Let him speak, Sirius," Remus said, still calm.

"Boys, this is not how we settle disputes," Dumbledore started.

"Oh, trust me, this will be nothing once we get done with you!" Sirius shouted just as Remus screamed, "Sit down, old man!"

Sirius let up pressure so that Severus could speak. "It was Quirrell!"

"Pathetic little Quirrell? That's what you're going with, you twat!" Sirius yelled, causing temporary damage to everyone's hearing.

"Yes, Quirrell. You're 'son,' as you put it, would have been fine if that little Gryffindor swot hadn't SET ME ON FIRE! And don't think I don't know it was her! She's the only one under fourth year that has the bluebell flame spell memorized!" Snape yelled, getting his bearings.

"You little!" Sirius shoved, again forcing Severus into the wall.

"Now gentlemen, if I may explain. We have reason to believe that Professor Quirrell is a spy for the dark," Dumbledore soothed.

"So you thought it would be a _good_ idea to PUT HIM NEAR CHILDREN?" Sirius raged, letting go of his childhood nemesis and turning on his former mentor. "Is this part of the same brilliant plan that ME ENDING UP IN AZKABAN!"

"Sirius, indoor voice," Remus cautioned. Sirius snarled at him, causing him to back up a bit and shake his head.

"Sirius, my boy, you have to let that go," Dumbledore said with a sad shake of his head.

"What? Like you let Arianna go? Oh, yes, Albus, I know about that! Aberforth and I are very close. We have a club, the _People Albus Abandoned as Part of a Dumbass Scheme_ club. Remus has a standing invitation, as does Harry. And the Weasleys, and a whole slew of people, all of Wizarding Britain, if they paid a bit of attention. But that's another matter. The matter at hand is, why do you think Quirrell is the dark spy and not this git?" Sirius said, jerking a thumb at Severus.

Severus rolled his eyes and said, "Do you honestly think I'm daft enough to risk Narcissa's rage if she finds out I've gone dark? She's the scary Black, no matter what you, Dromeda, or Bellatrix would like to think."

"And Quirrell?" Sirius asked.

"He's been stranger than usual since his return from Albania, or whatever Merlin forsaken East European country he was sloshing through. It gives cause for concern. As yet, we have no solid proof, but we will review memories from the game and Dumbledore has agreed to be at the next match, should anything happen. I would be more than glad to take Veritaserum, provided you only ask specific questions, and we do it with Cissy in the room, so you won't step your bounds," Severus informed them.

"You'll do this again, in front of Cissy?" Sirius asked, and Severus nodded. Sirius turned to Remus, "He's innocent. He's not lying when he says Narcissa is terrifying."

"As for you," Remus turned on Dumbledore. "You were once the man I looked to above all else, above my own father. I went to hell and back for you in those werewolf camps. And how did you repay me?"

Dumbledore sat, waiting for Remus to continue.

"I asked you a question, just like you asked me a question when I was eleven years old. You gave me an education, an opportunity, and I will forever be grateful for that. And I repaid you, by keeping James Potter out of trouble and away from unsuitable girls, per your request. I even made sure that Sirius Black didn't delve into his deeper, darker psychosis as a side-effect of his abandonment. I helped you cultivate them. That's how I repaid you. Then, you called in one last favor, and I went to those camps. You nearly destroyed the relationship I had with my friends. But I stayed. So tell me, how did you repay me?" Remus lectured, pacing in front of the desk as if it were a classroom, not a deep revealing of secrets.

"You were asked a question, Professor. It's only polite to answer," Sirius sneered.

That broke Dumbledore from his stupor. "I thought…. I thought… I don't know."

"Very intelligent. Well thought out, excellent prose. Everything you taught me when preparing me to do work for prejudiced teachers. Let me remind you how you intended to repay me: You damaged my friendship with James and Sirius so badly they let Peter be the Secret Keeper, _to keep you from trouble_. Then, after James and Lily had died, _for nothing,_ you were going to let the only friend I had left rot in Azkaban _while_ letting me believe that he was responsible, further damaging the only friendship I had left. If all of that wasn't enough, you were going to leave Harry in a house with a blood ward on in so tight that I couldn't go near him _because you classified werewolves as dark creatures._ And, cherry on top, you were going to leave me jobless and homeless until I became useful again. Thank you, so much, for all of your hard work, Professor," Remus sneered himself.

"I… That's not what I intended," Dumbledore pleaded.

"Of course it wasn't," Remus said, condescendingly. "You never intended for us to figure it out. 'No one is as smart as wonderful Albus.' Or at least, that's how Aberforth tells the tale."

"And about you having a cerberus locked behind a flimsy door that opens with a simple _Alohomora._ Explain, please, why that's a great idea," Sirius asked, sickly sweet.

"Oh, haven't you heard, it's a trap meant to lure Quirrell in," Severus explained, his voice betraying his disapproval. "It doesn't matter that any first year worth his weight could get in, they would all be scared off by the giant doggie."

"Unless, said first years have giant doggies at home, or older brothers willing to pass on a bit of harmless knowledge," Sirius added, glaring at Dumbledore.

"It's completely safe. You have no reason to fret over young Mister Potter's safety," Dumbledore soothed.

"Unless all of your 'traps' are tailored to suit the abilities of the average first year, no matter what size or scale they are," Remus pointed out.

"Now, now, this is my school and I'll not have you questioning my style," Dumbledore scolded. All three men rolled their eyes in disgust.

"I guess we'll just have to ask Minnie," Sirius allowed.

"Oh, she won't yield information," Severus informed him, glaring at Dumbledore. "They've been arguing about the situation since your son and his friends accidentally snuck in before Halloween. She's on your side, if that helps. He shall not change his plan. He thinks it's perfect."

"Of course he does," Remus rolled his eyes. With that, all three stormed out of the office, intent on discussing this further; at a time when they were alone and cool heads could prevail.

* * *

Gabs: Everyone was wondering why Severus was invited to Christmas if Sirius actually thought that he attacked Harry/bullied him. So, I wrote this. Kat did the editing. She told me it looked good. Hope this answers some questions.

XOXO

Gabs and Kat


End file.
